Time
by Psyche
Summary: Usa/Trunks romance. My second DBZ crossover....
1. Chapter 1

Time  
By: Psyche  
Email: psyche_lakeshore@yahoo.com  
Website: http://www.angelfire.com/anime2/paradox/  
http://gundamwinghq.trifocus.net/  
  
~~~~  
~~~~  
  
Dear Readers,  
  
Well...I had some people ask me to write another fic...grins...  
So I did! grins...my second SM/DBZ fic...grins...it's a one-  
parter, gomen ne...shrugs...well...ja ne!  
  
Luv ya!  
  
~~Psyche~~  
  
~~~~  
~~~~  
  
Chapter 1  
  
~~~~  
~~~~  
  
I never thought I'd find someone who could love me for me. Never.  
Mamo-chan...or Mamoru as I have begun to call him lately...never loved   
me for me. He loved me for the Moon Princess...he loved me for   
Neo Queen Serenity. But he never loved me...Tsukino Usagi. I guess   
it was because of this that I never thought that *I* could find love...  
That I could love someone so much, that I would be willing to give up   
the life I had known for so long...just to be with them. To give up   
everything...  
  
But sometimes, if you ask nicely, you just might get what you want...and   
I guess when I finally got the nerve to ask, it was given to me...  
  
I always thought I'd regret leaving...always thought I'd feel sad that I   
had deserted all my friends...though it does sound somewhat terrible...  
mean even...that I could just leave like that. But they never cared. How   
do I know this? It was easy. They told me. They said it...not aloud...  
and not to me directly. But with their actions....and actions speak louder   
than words.  
  
I guess that's one reason I know Trunks loves me...his actions. He has   
proven that he loves me. But even then, I don't need proof....I can see it   
in his eyes. They shine with love...and...they shine with an understanding   
that I never thought I would ever see...  
  
I guess I should really start from the beginning...  
  
It all began...when Rubeus decided to-  
  
~~~~  
~~~~  
  
Well...the first part in a SM/DBZ crossover fic...well...OPINIONS!!!  
Email me!!! psyche_lakeshore@yahoo.com  
Thanx!  
~~Psyche~~ 


	2. Chapter 2

Time  
By: Psyche  
Email: psyche_lakeshore@yahoo.com  
Website: http://www.angelfire.com/anime2/paradox/  
http://gundamwinghq.trifocus.net/  
  
~~~~  
~~~~  
  
Dear Readers,  
  
Well...I had some people ask me to write another fic...grins...  
So I did! grins...my second SM/DBZ fic...grins...gomen ne...  
but in the first part, I said this was a one-parter...I'm a baka...  
blushes in embarrassment...well...um......shrugs.....ja ne!  
  
Luv ya!  
  
~~Psyche~~  
  
~~~~  
~~~~  
  
Chapter 2  
  
~~~~  
~~~~  
  
I never thought I'd find someone who could love me for me. Never.  
I guess things in my world had just gotten too far out of control for   
me to even consider love. After all, there was no one here to love   
me...just...death and destruction. Not my best friends...  
  
I remember when I was younger...I would sit on the roof of what   
remained of the Capsule Corp. building. I would stare out over the   
horizon at the sun set...so beautiful...one of the few reminders that   
the Androids would never be able to take some things. They could   
never take the sunset...never...  
  
But they took everything else. They took my father. My best friend   
and sensei...Gohan...they took my mother...they took all the important   
things.  
  
And through it all, I never once throught I'd find love...but Usagi   
proved me wrong...she showed me that there was love out there...and   
even though we were both hurting, we could always be there for   
each other....I guess...  
  
I guess I should start at the beginning...  
  
It all started when Cell-  
  
~~~~  
~~~~  
  
Well....OPINIONS!!!  
Email me!!! psyche_lakeshore@yahoo.com  
Thanx!  
~~Psyche~~ 


	3. Chapter 3

Time  
By: Psyche  
Email: psyche_lakeshore@yahoo.com  
Website: http://www.angelfire.com/anime2/paradox/  
http://gundamwinghq.trifocus.net/  
  
~~~~  
~~~~  
  
Dear Readers,  
  
grins....Chapter 3...hope you like it! lol....it goes into more details...and is a lot   
longer than 1 and 2 combined...grins....Well...when ~~U~~ appears, then everything   
will be Usagi from that point on...or until it reached a ~~T~~ which will (obviously)   
be Trunks. grins......well...that's all I gotta say about that!  
  
Luv ya!  
  
~~Psyche~~  
  
~~~~  
~~~~  
  
Chapter 3  
  
~~~~  
~~~~  
  
~~U~~  
  
Who would've thought? I barely believed it myself...that I could go through   
with it....but somethings just happen, and there is nothing we can really do but   
go with the flow...  
  
I was walking home from a Senshi meeting. It had been a typical meeting.   
They ignored me. They always ignored me...they always have...to them, I'm   
just a dumb ditz...shows them how much *they* know...They don't know anything   
about me...or the Dark Moon. They think that they can just beat Rubeus and his   
droids so easily. They have no clue who they are up against....  
  
You might have noticed that I keep refering to the Senshi as "they"...instead of   
"we"...and for good reason.  
  
Last night, after another battle with Rubeus, I reached a decision. It was a   
difficult decision...one that had taken me weeks to make...one I had thought   
about for a long time...ever since...ever since I talked to Rubeus...  
  
~~Flashback~~  
  
The Senshi had long gone...so had Mamoru. I guess I wasn't that important to   
them...they didn't really care if I made it back home alright or not...I was alone...  
I guess I always would be.  
  
I was walking around the park, a familiar area to me. I spent many nights   
walking under the moonlight...but never under a new moon. My power was   
weakest then...and now...now it was a half moon...  
  
"Sailor Moon..." A voice whispered. A familiar voice...  
  
I didn't have to turn around to know who it was..."Rubeus." I growled. I wasn't   
exactly in the mood to 'talk' to him....I turned to glare at him. I wasn't very happy   
at the moment..."What do you want?"  
  
"Oh...nothing really...to make a deal with you." He smirked.  
  
My eyes narrowed. "What kind of deal?" I whispered. I knew I shouldn't have   
even asked...but then again, my life really couldn't get any worse...  
  
"A deal I think you'll find quite interesting..."   
  
I stared at him. "I'll be the judge of that."  
  
He smirked and began to tell me what he wanted...  
  
~~End Flashback~~  
  
Afterwards, I had spent a long time thinking about it...and had almost said no. What   
was I? Stupid? Like *I* would make a deal with Rubeus!?! Well. He said he'd give   
me time to think about it. And now...I had finally reached my decision...  
  
I was going to join the Dark Moon.  
  
~~T~~  
  
I wasn't strong enough. I had never been strong enough. Gohan had died because I   
had been weak. My mother had died because I hadn't been able to stop the Androids.  
And even now, after I had destroyed the Androids, I was too weak to defeat Cell.  
  
He had destroyed almost everything. And now...and now he was after me. I guess he   
was angry because I had destroyed the time machine. I'm not stupid. I know he wants   
to go back in time and absorb the Androids. And he's angry. He wants revenge.  
  
Now, I was running. Running. There was nothing else I could do. Let Cell catch me?  
HA! Again, I'm not stupid. But I know...I know Cell will find me someday. He's slowly   
absorbing more and more people. And I am trying to get stronger in hopes that I could   
someday defeat him.  
  
Cell is faster and stronger than I am. He's gaining on me everyday. He doesn't need   
to sleep...I do...and it's for this reason I guess that he's standing in front of me now,   
smirking.  
  
My eyes narrowed. "What do you want, Cell?" I hissed angrily. I was tired, but I   
wasn't about to let him see that.  
  
"I'm going to make a deal with you, Saiyan." He said...and my eyes narrowed again.  
  
"A deal?...what *kind* of deal?" I whispered.  
  
"I'm going to let you live...on one condition."  
  
"And...that condition is?" I asked, better to find out what he wants now...stall him...  
  
"You leave Earth."  
  
"What? But...how would I leave Earth?"  
  
"I made a deal with a power in another dimension..." He said. "And I can send you   
there...but you have to work for them."  
  
"Another dimension?" I whispered. Nothing could be worse than this dimension...but...  
I didn't like that 'work for them'...But...who was I to complain. I was leaving and Cell   
was letting me live. I had nothing left here....nothing. "Alright Cell. I agree."  
  
He smirked, and a dark portal appeared in front of me. I looked at him skeptically.   
Then stepped in...  
  
~~U~~  
  
I was confused at first. Dizzy. But it was expected. The portal to the   
Dark Moon was full of negative energy, and that just didn't seem to work   
with the positive energy I knew my body radiated.  
  
Rubeus was standing there, waiting on me to recover. He just smirked as   
I glared at him. "You could have warned me." I whispered angrily as I   
finally regained my footing.  
  
He just laughed the way he always had. It was an arrogant laugh. I just   
glared again. He just smirked again and led me to my quarters. It was dark   
here...very dark. But my eyes had adjusted to the lack of light rather quickly.  
  
Before he left me alone in my room, he turned back towards me. "Prince   
Dimando has requested your presense, Miss. Moon." He said, smirking.  
  
I nodded. It was about time I met the mastermind behind all the attacks on   
Earth. Prince Dimando.  
  
But first things first. I stared at my reflection in the mirror. The odangos   
had to go. I reached down and picked up a pair of scissors from one of the   
dresser draws. At least the Dark Moon still had somewhat "normal" things in   
the living quarters. I undid my odangos, and cut my hair just at my waist.  
  
I stared at my Senshi fuku. And grimanced. I never did like this thing. For   
one, it was too short....and the colors were too flashy. Yes. I had never liked   
it...and now...now I had the chance to choose my own cloths. I smiled slightly,   
waving my hand around me. The fuku fade away, and in its place was a dark   
black bodysuit. I smiled slightly. It was sleeveless and skintight. Covering   
the bodysuit was a black cape with a hood. Perfect. Well...almost...There was   
only one thing missing. I waved my hand around me once more, and silver trim   
appeared on the bodysuit and cape. Silver crescent moon earings appeared on   
my ears. I smiled slightly...sadly. Perfect.  
  
I sighed. No more Senshi to criticize me...no more Luna to correct me. Now...  
Now I could be myself. I just...I just wish that I could have someone to love.  
  
~~~~  
  
Dimando was nothing like I had thought he would be. He was tall, with silver   
hair and eyes. He wore a white suit and cape as he sat on his thrown. In his   
hand was a glass of wine, which he stared at, deep in thought.  
  
I looked at him, taking in everything there was to know about him. He glanced   
up at me. Did a double take. I smirked slightly. So I had caught the Prince's   
attention.  
  
"Sailor Moon?" He whispered in shock. Obviously the changes I had made had   
taken him by surprise. But he quickly regained his cool, and was expressionless.  
"Welcome to the Dark Moon, Sailor Moon."  
  
"Call me Usa." I said suddenly. I never did like Sailor Moon...it was so...so...so   
dumb. Sailor? Yeah right! Usa on the other hand. That described me perfectly.  
  
"Alright then, Usa." He smirked...and I quickly decided I didn't like that look   
on him. Maybe later, when I destroyed him, I'd wipe the smug look off his face.  
"Welcome to the Dark Moon. I hope your stay so far has been comfortable."  
  
"Quite." I whispered, smirking slightly. Hey! A girl's gotta keep up the look of   
superiority or else she might gets stepped on by the 'big bad boys' that think they   
are SO much superior than her...  
  
"Good. We will meet in two hours to great our next guest."  
  
I raised an eyebrow. "Who?"  
  
"A 'friend' from a different dimension." He smirked. "He's like you are, running   
from a bad situation."  
  
My eyes narrowed. Whoever this person was...they would be nothing but trouble.  
They could only get in my way at this point. How was I supposed to gain the trust   
of Prince Dimando if there would be someone else there...  
  
I turned to leave...  
  
"Oh. And one more thing, Usa. Wiseman will be meeting with both of your within   
the next day to begin the conversion. You aren't part of the Dark Moon just yet."  
  
I nodded...walking out the door and back to my quarters. I didn't like this at all.  
But this was the only way. The Dark Moon would be destroyed, and I would be   
the one to do so...  
  
~~T~~  
  
I was dizzy...very dizzy...this feeling...all the negative energy. It surrounded me.  
And for a moment, all I could feel was like I was going to throw up. It was so   
confusing. I fell to my knees in pain. Slowly, my normal breathing returned and   
I wasn't as dizzy. I opened my eyes again, the world was no longer spinning. I   
sighed, slowly standing up.  
  
I looked around me...it was dark...very dark. My eyes adjusted to the lack of   
light quickly...they were a strange group of people, these..."friends" of Cell's.  
  
I stared at them in slight anger. The powers weren't the strongest I had felt,   
in fact...all but two were weaker than I was...and those two. The first was in a   
large cloak. This figure radiated negative energy.... The second was a girl. She   
was my age...and she was radiated pure energy...  
  
~~~~  
~~~~  
  
Well....OPINIONS!!! I hope you like it! grins  
Email me!!! psyche_lakeshore@yahoo.com  
Thanx!  
~~Psyche~~ 


	4. Chapter 4

Time  
By: Psyche  
Email: psyche_lakeshore@yahoo.com  
Website: http://www.angelfire.com/anime2/paradox/  
http://gundamwinghq.trifocus.net/  
  
~~~~  
~~~~  
  
Dear Readers,  
  
Trunks sighs dreamily ...  
  
Luv ya!  
  
~~Psyche~~  
  
~~~~  
~~~~  
  
Chapter 4  
  
~~~~  
~~~~  
  
~~U~~  
  
Two hours passed quickly. And during it, I met the rest of the Dark Moon family.  
They were quite a bunch.  
  
There was Rubeus, of course, who seemed to always have something up his sleeve.  
He was arrogant...but weak. He would be no problem getting rid of.  
  
There was Prince Dimando. He was a problem. He was weaker than me, but he had   
hordes of droids protecting him...I could feel them, watching me. The little spies   
were going to be a problem. But I would find some way around them.  
  
There was Esmeralde. She was a jealous conviving witch. She was glare at me,   
and it didn't take me long to realize that she was in love with Dimando. This could   
turn out pretty interesting.  
  
There was Wiseman. He was the root of all my troubles. I should have known that   
the Dark Moon family alone couldn't do what they had done. No. He radiated the   
strongest amount of negative energy I had ever felt. Even Metalia herself wasn't   
this powerful. He was manipulating Dimando. And he would be the only one who   
could stop me...  
  
Then...there was Saffir. He was nothing like the others. He was kind. And he was   
very protective of his brother, Dimando. Right away, I knew that I couldn't harm   
him. He still had the chance to be good. All he wanted was for the battles to be   
over...and he was very suspicious of Wiseman, which made him a perfect ally when   
the time came...However...his love for his brother was a problem. I had to save   
Earth...and Dimando was trying to destroy it. Could Saffir turn into one of my   
greatest threats if he chose Dimando...?  
  
So here I was...waiting on our new guest. They only told me that he was from another   
dimension. Maybe he could be useful in my new mission. Maybe not...  
  
I waited, impatiently, for his arrival...  
  
A portal opened up before us. And out of it came a teenage boy, about my age, with   
long lavander hair. He fell to his knees, obviously confused and surprised by the   
amount of dark energy radiating from this place. I had gotten used to it...I knew the   
silver crystal was protecting me...but this boy...he might not survive it for long. He   
had a strong power, and I knew it was a pure power...like mine.  
  
He slowly regained control of his senses, and stood up, looking at all of us. His eyes   
drifted from each member of the Dark Moon family...falling on Wiseman for a moment...  
then on me. And our eyes locked.  
  
~~T~~  
  
Beautiful. She was absolutely beautiful. Her long blonde hair seemed to shine like silver.  
Her eyes were cold. Her skin was pale compared to the black bodysuit and cloak she   
wore. There was no crescent moon on her forhead. She was nothing like the flashy   
beings beside her. I stared at her for a moment, our eyes locking.  
  
But the moment was broken when the leader of the group interupted us. "Hello and   
welcome to the Dark Moon." He said. "I am Prince Dimando. This is my brother, Saffir,  
this is Esmeralde, Rubeus, and Wiseman. And this is Usagi, the most recent member to   
the group."  
  
I glanced at each of them...weak...but...but Wiseman and Usagi. They were the strongest   
powers I had ever felt.  
  
"I'm Trunks." I say, a little bit angrily.  
  
"Usagi, would you show our guest to his room?" Dimando said.  
  
She nodded, not taking her eyes off me. She turns to leave, and I follow.  
  
As soon as we are a good distance away, she glares at me. "Who are you and why did you   
come here?" She hisses softly, angrily.  
  
I blink.  
  
~~U~~  
  
"As I told you before, my name is Trunks...and I come from a different dimension. Going   
here was my only escape from a being called Cell." He said nervously, but still defensively.  
  
I pause. "You won't find things any better here." I whisper, and continue to lead him to   
his room.  
  
"Why are *you* here?" He suddenly asks, and I look at him questioningly. "You don't look   
like them. You don't have the crescent moon...you dress differently...and you radiate pure   
energy."  
  
I sighed. "I'm going to destroy them." I whisper softly, almost inaudible.  
  
~~T~~  
  
If not for my Saiyan ears I might not have heard her barely audible words. Destroy them?  
She was going to destroy them? So...she's some sort of spy? Or something like that. I stare   
at her. A beautiful spy...  
  
She was doing terrible things to my senses...the black bodysuit probably doing the worst...or   
the best...I wasn't quite sure...  
  
"We're here." Her voice jolts me out of my reverie...I turn towards her.  
  
"Thanks." I begin to enter my new home...  
  
"Trunks?" I turn towards her, and she overs me a comforting smile. "Things will work out, I   
promise. Just...be careful. They can be ruthless at times, and...we will have to do things that   
we won't like. Kill people we don't want to...it's the only way to stay alive long enough to be   
of any help..." She's suddenly right there in front of me. Whispering so no one else could   
hear..."Earth is counting on us, Trunks..."  
  
And she was gone...leaving me to ponder her words...  
  
~~U~~  
  
I don't know what made me do it...Maybe...oh...He was drop dead gorgeous! That's what made me   
do it. Usa...you are getting soft...I think angrily. I couldn't believe I had just told him that...but...  
his energy was too pure to be of the Dark Moon...  
  
I sighed, thinking back to my words. It was true. Soon, Dimando would start giving us missions,   
and if my instincts were right....the Senshi and Mamoru would be the first targets...  
  
~~~~  
~~~~  
  
Well....OPINIONS!!! I hope you like it! grins  
Email me!!! psyche_lakeshore@yahoo.com  
Thanx!  
~~Psyche~~ 


End file.
